OneShot
by WinterSolaceDream
Summary: A peaceful life...a peaceful evening but...what? somebody is fuming...well if you want to know...just read the story and give me review...thanks.and sorry for suck summary.I'm never good at it.


_Stupid girl making me say weird thing like that to her. How in the hell's name I'm supposed to face her tomorrow? Urgh! Shit! I'm in deep shit now! Argh!_Natsume thought dreading the next day when he must face her. Sure he can skip class but it'll arouse suspicion in someone's mind.

_Urgh! I hope she didn't tell Imai about my action. She'll use it to her advantages for sure. No doubt for money. Argh!!!!!! So many to think about but so little time I have. God must hate me when he decide to make her tell __that wretch Imai. Please don't let her know. I'm doomed once she know._Natsume thought. He is so into to his thought that he failed to hear approaching footstep.

"Natsume is something wrong?" Ruka ask softly trying to figure out what's wrong with him. When Natsume didn't answer he began to analyze his best friend. Natsume who is usually passive now is more like a nervous man who is afraid that his bride might run away. Natsume was shifting his weight uncomfortable with Ruka's stare. He sigh loud enough for Ruka's ear to hearile he turn to face him. Ruka smile that usual gentle smile that will people relax when they see it but for Natsume it's complete different story. For Natsume's eyes that smile is the most sinister thing he ever see.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" Ruka ask when Natsume made no movement to answer or speak. Natsume began to sweat under his stare even though the weather is windy and currently wind is blowing. Ruka wait patiently knowing that he will give up soon and speak to him. Natsume who was never patient to begin with instantly shot a glare at his friend but Ruka brush it off as nothing. Seeing this is getting nowhere Natsume open his mouth to speak but stop, closing it again. He do it several time before deciding to turn away. All the while Ruka watch it carefully.

"Don't bother me Ruka. I want to be alone for now." That was what he say after all the waiting Ruka has done. Ruka look at him disaprovingly. He was about to speak but whatever it is in his mind stop him. Meanwhile Natsume was trying very hard to erase someone from his thought for the time being so he could rest even for awhile. He fail miserably though.

"But I don't want to leave you alone. Maybe I can help your problem Natsume, like you usually do when I'm in trouble. Just let me help this one time, Natsume." Ruka said startling him a little because he haven't said any word for awhile. Natsume look at him from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze at the sky. They stay like that for some time looking at the sky because neither of them want to look at each other, too embarass to look at each other. One looking peaceful while the other looking- well inside not looking –calm.

"Ruka, I'll ask for your help when I need it. For now just let me try to settle this myself." Natsume said breaking the silent that had reign over them. Ruka sigh at his stubborness but he understood why he want to do what he do. Natsume was always stubborn and always will be stubborn.

_Maybe only one person that could help him and I know exactly who. But I also don't want to hand her over to him. It's too complicated. Why oh God, why you make us fall in love with same person? Now one of us will surely hurt when she choose._Ruka thought miserably guessing what his best friend had on the mind at the time. He look at Natsume trying to discover his emotion but gave up when he found none but hidden turmoil much same like him. Ruka sigh knowing what turmoil is going on with his best friend. He get up and look at his friend before giving him painful and sad smile.

"I'm sorry I can't help this one but you know I'm not giving her to you. I hope this isn't going to affect our friendship though I fully anticipated it. Just let me know when you need me on something okay? Even though I may not be able to help with this maybe I can help with anything else." Ruka said before walking away. A sad and painful smile still etch to his face when he leave. Leaving him alone with his thought alone again. Natsume look at his retreating form with a sad eyes knowing what his friend mean.

_So he know. I'm sorry Ruka but I'm not giving her up either. It'll too painfull for me if she's not here with me.__ I'm sorry but I can't lose her. Yes this might affect our friendship but we'll manage. I know it. I hope you aren't going to be angry at me. I'm going to confess to her. Sorry Ruka I can't lose her to anyone. I must secure her while I still can. I hope you will be able to forgive me._Natsume thought before laying down on the grass looking at the sky with determined eyes. He closed his eyes after awhile wondering why all of this happen to him.

"Natsume!" Mikan said calling his attention, he open his eyed in surprised. He didn't even realize that she's standing beside him. She sit beside him not even bothering to ask his permission. Natsume look at her from corner of his eyes. Mikan didn't know about this _yet_. Suddenly she turn to look at him when she caught his eyes, watching her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there somthing in my face?" Mikan said touching her face to make sure that nothing's there. Natsume bush slightly but quickly covered it with his hair. When Natsume's face already return normal, Mikan already looking at the sky, contemplating what to say.

"Natsume... why you want me to stay away from all boy?" Mikan ask after a few minute of silent. Natsume's posture immediately went rigid from her question. He had hope that she won't talk about it and that he will confess before she's gone but maybe this is the best way to confess and to get rid of the question. He had hope desperately for it but in the end it's futile. His hope had been crushed and now his pride will be crushed as well, but that didn't mean he won't confess to her. Even if he must throw away his ego, he will confess to her.

Mikan is waiting for his answer patiently while Natsume's mind is in utter chaos as to how to confess to her in the best way also to answer her question at the same time. He try to relax himself but couldn't bring himelf to.

"Natsume...tell me please...why you want me to stay away from all boy? Tell me the truth please..." Mikan ask again when Natsume still didn't answer her question. Natsume posture and mind immediately began to relax when he didn't see any indication that she'll go away from him soon.

"You want the truth, eh polka?" Natsume ask smirking at her when he saw her fuming at the nick name. Mikan took a deep breath to calm herself. She won't shout this time. She want his answer and she want it now. After she calm down she nod her head.

"Really?" Natsume ask again purposely delaying the answer that he must answer sooner or later to prepare himself. Mikan nod again, determined to get her answer and she won't let him go away.

"Okay. I'll tell you. I don't want you to be near ANY boy because it makes me jealous. You might don't know but in my eyes, they're flirting with you and you're oblivious to it. Well you can exclude Koko or Tobita in this particular thing but that Tono definitely flirting with you. And stop! Don't say anything." He said when he saw Mikan was about to object his opinion.

"Let me finish first. You may don't know about this seeing as you're the densest person in the world. Ruka likes you too and you didn't even realize this? I don't like it at all. You know why I don't like it?" Natsume ask, when Mikan shook her head indicating that she don't know what he's talking about. At that time Hotaru happen to pass by with Ruka on her trail wanting to catch her. She immediatly stop making Ruka collided with her thus making both of them fall but neither Mikan nor Nasume ackowledge their presence. Hotaru shoved Ruka away and began taking picture of Natsume, Mikan and fallen Ruka. Ruka was about to take it when he saw Mikan and Natsume. He haven't realize them until then. He was about to approach them when hotaru pull him away and chain him so that he won't get away. While they're doing this Natsume confessed to Mikan making her speechless. Hotaru and Ruka who hear this stop chaining/struggling. Ruka froze to his spot watching them with wide, shock, sad, painful eyes. Meanwhile Hotaru had another reaction about Natsume confession. She is happy as well as sad. Happy as in her best friend finally found happiness. Sad as in her best frind won't need her as much anymore.

_No, I'm not ready to lose her yet. Please God let her reject him. But if she does than Natsume will be crushed and miserable. If I let her be with Natsume then I'm the one who will be miserable. I don't care anymore...sorry Natsume...Even if you may hate me when you know this, I rather have you miserable than myself. Even this is selfish I hope__, Mikan will reject him._Ruka thought not caring for his best friend anymore. Now he only care for himself and hope for his friend downfall. Hotaru seem to know what he's thinking about whack his head to get him on better sense. He can't seem to feel anymore as he just stand there not acknowledging the pain in his head that's already showing.

She look at him pittifully but shove it as she think about what she heard from his mind. He didn't deserved her pity at all seeing as he even went as far as want to make his very own best friend suffer. She also know Mikan's real feeling for Natsume because of that she decide to help her get rid of this idiot.

_I hope you realize what your heart want Mikan. For the time being I'll take care of the idiot here but you must choose what your heart want. God please make both of them happy. Even though this idiot didn't deserved it, I hope he too will be happy someday._ Hotaru thought very unlike herself at the moment but hey who will know anyway what she thought about? It's not like Koko is here to eavesdrop what she's thinking about.

Meanwhile Natsume wait patiently for her answer and GOD! Please tell me that this is all lie. Natsume Hyuuga? Patient? The word shouldn't be in the same sentence at all. After all Natsume Hyuuga is known to be not very patient especially when he want an answer. Hey! Who can blame him in this matter? He MUST be patient anyway because it's hard to know what your hearts want if you're as dense as Mikan Sakura.

Mikan surprisingly doesn't seem as dense as before...(A/N : In real comic she as dense as we know. This is just fanfiction and whatever the hell happened here will be controlled by my will. I act as God in here. As every other author with their work.) she actually know that what Natsume feel for her isn't the same as what she feel for dear friend. She blush a tomato red when she realize what he feel for her. (A/N : ARGH!!!!! I MUST stop this whole thing SOON! The sooner the better or I'll never get my other fic done at all! Though I doubt anyone will want to read and review it! Anyway Continue on the story! Next is another one-shot for you who want to read. The rest let just said that it must wait for another time when I'm free from school and test.)

_What do I do? I don't know if I love him or not, yea well I love him as dear friend but it seem to have wrong impression. My feeling for him is much more deeper than that...but what is this feeling called? Please tell me Father, Mother..._ She thought desperately but as if her body know the answer to her question it began to move on it's own. It feels like it's being controlled by something warm and fuzzy. It's like being in your parents embrace.

She hug him making Natsume blush a little bit, Ruka's face show horror and Hotaru crack a small smile. Hotaru take her camera to take a picture and a video camera to tape it.

_This feels nice...it's as if I belong here and nowhere else... Ah... I know what this feeling is called now..._ She thought lifting her face to see his face. He still blushing but look at her eyes waiting for the answer. She smiled at him. The kind that she will only show to Natsume when he's sleeping. (A/N : She have seen him sleeping. Don't ask any question about when she seen it, she just did.) Natsume look at her smiling a little too. For he know she never show that kind of smile to anyone. At least he feel special to her somehow when she show that smile to him. (A/N : No duh... You ARE special to her block head! I wonder how thick his head is for all of us know that they're in love with each other...sigh... and people call him genious...if he's genius, What that make us? Geez…anyway continue on)

"I love you too, Natsume." She said making Natsume smile a full smile at her. His eyes twinkling merrily at her confesion. While Hotaru record it all in video camera and taking every sweet moment with her camera. Ruka who actually being forgotten here looks like he has been killed but come back to life by whatever force I don't know about.

He feel like someone had torture him since forever and he want to die but can't die. He look so pitifull that even Hotaru show him a little sympaty. She pat his head making his already dead eyes turn to her. She gave him a sympatetic smile before returning her attention to the new couple. They were kissing now. She snap a picture of it then returning her attention back to him. He look at them with a sad eyes and quickly averted his attention to the girl who is looking at him now. Even if he want to look normal but he knew that the girl already know about it, so he just let it be. He let those expression-less eyes look at her. Hotaru shook her head knowing it was very painfull to him.

"Let them be. Don't try to seperate them or else. If you do than you will die in my hand. Well you look dead enough to me though." Hotaru said ever so emotionlessly. Ruka still look at her with blank eyes.

"Don't try to seperate them. You will only cause more pain. You will get into more pain than now." Hotaru said with a little care slip in her tone. Ruka look at her with a rage filled eyes. He is broken inside and what the hell Imai know about it. Unless she's in love with Natsume. Then maybe they can concorted plan to get what they want. Hotaru glared at him knowing what he's thinking.

"Don't try to do anything stupid. Don't you dare to think that I love that Hyuuga. Don't presume anything about me." She said menacingly. If only this was the normal Ruka then maybe he'll already fell intimidate. But this is the different Ruka she know. The other side she never see.

"I won't do anything stupid. I just want to get her back. Even it means that I'll not be friends with Natsume anymore. It's not stupid." Ruka retort back at her. His eyes full of determination not to lose her to his best friend. Hotaru whack him on his head without any invention. Hard. She rolled her eyes when Ruka's moaning with pain. _She sure can hit people hard._ Ruka thought rubbing his sore head.

"What in the hell's name did you do it for?" Ruka ask still rubbing his head. Hotaru look about to hit him again but he quickly went devensive. While they're doing this Mikan and Natsume is still doing what all couple usually do.

"I do it because you're being stupid. You think that she'll love you back? Did you really think that she'll love you back?" Hotaru ask with a hint of anger in her tone. Ruka look at her like it's answer is already obvious.

"Of course. She love me not Natsume, she just said that because he confess first. If only I confess first..." Ruka said not quite finishing his sentence because of hard slap Hotaru give him. He look at her with a disbelieving eyes touching his cheek.

"You think like that? Then let me tell you this Nogi, Mikan isn't a slut who will accept anyone. She can only love once and she give her love to Natsume. There's never any room for you to compete because from the very first Mikan already give her heart to Natsume. As well as Natsume return it with equal thing. And stop let me said this first." Hotaru said when he was about to retort back. He shut his mouth wanting to hear more.

"From the very first she already love Natsume and there's nothing you can do about that. Even if you did confessed first, she would turn you down. It'll definitely result to her being with Natsume no matter how many time you try to impress her." Hotaru said as calm as she could on her anger state.

"You didn't know it. Anyway since when do you know about her feeling?" Ruka ask desperately clinging to his imagination. Hotaru was about to hit him again but thought better of it instead she bit her lip hard to contain her frustation. Ruka thought this is the sign that she didn't know.

"I already know it since the first last dance Mikan attend, and don't think I'm lying. I never lie or giving un-accurate information. At first I intended to make it less harsh but you're asking for it." Hotaru said with a tired sigh, she let the stuned teen go. (A/N : They're teen in this fic. Just to let you know.)

"Just let her go Nogi...don't destroy their happiness...I'm sure that you'll find someone you love more than Mikan someday and will return your feeling." Hotaru plead with soft voice. She didn't want her best friend hurt nor she want him and Hyuuga get hurt. Even she never shown it she really care about them and consider them as her friends. She cared for Mikan especially since she's the very first person who care for who she is and not what she was. Ruka widen his eyes when he hear the soft plea. He sigh knowing what she said is true. He might found someone else who will return his love.

She smile a little smile at him when she know that he finally understand. He saw the smile but didn't make any comment about it. She took his hand in her and softly tugging him.

"Lets leave them before they realize we witness this." Hotaru said softly to him. He look at their hand and smile at her. He nod his agreement.

"Yea...let's leave and let them have this moment together." Ruka said glancing at them from the corner of his eyes, noticing that they still doing lovey-dovey stuff and didn't notice them at all. Hotaru also look at them one final time then moving away with Ruka following behind. They already let go of the other hand much to Ruka disappointment.

_Maybe I already found that someone sooner than I expected._ Was his thought when he move with Hotaru.

WAI!!!!!!! Finally finish this fic. I hope you enjoy this story. To those who actually review I'll be gratefull to know your opinion about my fic. (Too much of OOC-ness I think but oh well –shrug- not my problem.)


End file.
